The present invention relates to a video display support for supporting a video display, and more particularly to such a video display support which uses an air cylinder to support a support arm at the desired angle, and an angle adjustment structure to hold the support arm on a bottom plate above a mounting assembly.
A variety of video display supports have been disclosed for use to support a video display on for example a table. These video display supports commonly have a support arm that can be adjusted to the desired angle. The support arm is comprised of an upper part, a lower part pivoted together, and an adjustment knob which locks the upper part and the lower part in position. Because the adjustment knob wears quickly with use, the support arm cannot be firmly maintained at the desired angular position when the adjustment knob starts to wear. There is known another structure of video display support in which an air cylinder is installed on the inside to support the support arm at the desired angular position. This design is still not satisfactory in function due to its limited adjustable range.